Call Me Crazy
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: After saying something she didn't mean during a fight, Lorelai is thrust into a world in which she never had Rory. A world where she's married to Christopher. A world where she's all buddy-buddy with her parents. A world where Luke is engaged to Rachel. And suddenly, just like that, the words 'Be Careful What You Wish For' seem to have deeper meaning. AU JavaJunkie, with Literati


**This is my first ever Gilmore Girls fanfiction. I'm really excited, and I hope you guys enjoy it. This will be a JavaJunkie, with Literati as well. Im only on the beginning of the fifth season, so excuse me if I say something that contradicts the later episodes.**

**This is set around the second season, when Jess first shows up. So, Luke and Lorelai are not dating yet, and neither are Jess and Rory. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, it would still be going on...**

* * *

><p>Lorelai sighed, her eyes drifting, yet again, to her watch. 7:55. Rory was supposed to be home half an hour before. With anybody else, she'd just deduce that they were running late- But this was Rory. <em>Her<em> Rory. The Rory who made her show up two hours early to kindergarten class, and every other class after that. She would never be this late. Maybe she was hurt, or in trouble, or-

_Stop it_, she told herself. _Rory will get here when she gets here. She's seventeen, it's okay to be a little late sometimes._

Still. Rory Gilmore was nothing, if not annoyingly punctual. There was a little nagging feeling in Lorelai's gut that felt that something was wrong...

7:56. '_Pretty In Pink_' was starting at promptly 8:00, and Rory promised that she'd be here by then. Technically, she promised that she'd be here by 7:30... She brushed her dark hair out of her face, resisting the urge to dial the number.

7:57. Temptation overtook her, and she walked over to the landline, punching in the number. It rang once, twice-

"Luke's." The gruff voice said.

"I'd like to order two tons of coffee, and a danish." She said, smirking. She could hear Luke's exasperated sigh.

"I'm hanging up now." He said.

"No! Wait. Is Rory, by any chance, there?" She asked.

"She stopped by here about two hours ago." He responded, his voice taking on a worried tone. "Why? Is anything wrong?"

"No, no. Well, not really..."

"Lorelai." He warned.

"She told me she'd be home by 7:30."

"So? It's not that late, yet." He said, trying to reassure her. But Lorelai could hear the edge in his voice- He was worried as well.

"This is Rory, Luke. You know very well that, unless something was wrong, she'd be home." He was quiet for a moment, before a loud ruckus exploded.

"Kirk!" She heard him yell. The line was fuzzy and hard to understand, so she guessed that he was probably holding the phone up to his shirt.

"I got to go." He said, in an annoyed fashion, which made Lorelai laugh. "Call me if anything happens."

"You know I will. I'm still waiting for those two tons." She said.

"I'll make sure to put it on your tab. Night." He hung up, probably going to handle whatever mess that Kirk had made this time.

It was now 8:02, the opening credits to '_Pretty In Pink_' blared through the room, and Lorelai quickly muted it. She wasn't in the mood. Knowing that it was way too early to call the police, she resorted to nibble on her nails worriedly.

The jingle of keys in a lock were faintly heard. "Honey, I'm home!" Rory said, but her voice was meek.

Lorelai quickly stood up, and hugged her daughter. "My darling, you have now mastered the art of fashionably late." She said in a breezy tone.

"Sorry I'm so late. I-I was... traffic?" She said, unsmoothly.

"You were traffic. Of course, that makes perfect sense." Lorelai answered, forcing a smile. "Now, are you going to tell me the truth?"

Rory sighed, and mumbled something under her breath.

"You see, I wasn't gifted with the pretentious power of superhearing, so, I'm afraid that you're going to have to speak up."

"I was with Jess." Rory said, louder this time.

"Jess." Lorelai echoed. "Where, exactly?"

"A party." She admitted. "A college party."

"A college party?!" The calm and collected attitude that Lorelai was holding onto slipped away. "Do you know what happens at a college party?!"

"I do now, don't I?" Rory answered, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"And, not just a college party, you were also with Jess."

"Yes, but-"

"I bet it was _some_ party." Lorelai growled.

"No, mom, it wasn't like that!" Rory counter argued.

"Oh, right, I bet it was perfectly innocent. They probably played gospel music, and drank kool-aid." She said, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"It wasn't exactly like that, either.."

"Of course it wasn't, Rory. If Jess was there, if he was invited, I bet that a lot more happened. Quite possibly more than you were aware of. Unless that boy got any ideas-"

"He didn't." The younger Gilmore interrupted, tears streaming down her face. "He didn't do anything, he didn't try anything. I was at the library, and he asked if I wanted to go somewhere. I'm seventeen, and it was my decision to go with him. He didn't push me to do anything, not before the party, not after the party, and _most definitely_ not _during_ the party."

"How very." Lorelai stated.

"Even if he would've tried to do something- anything- I wouldn't have let him."

"Was he drinking?" She asked.

"W-What?"

"Was Jess drinking?"

"He wasn't drunk." Rory assured her.

"But?" Lorelai sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"But, he did have a few sips of beer. I didn't, I promise."

"What if he had been, Rory? What if he tempted _you_ to? You can make a lot of regretful decisions at college parties- especially when you're drunk. Trust me, kiddo, I speak from experience." Lorelai, glad that her baby wasn't hurt, reached over to smooth her daughter's light brown hair.

Rpry's eyes flashed, as she took a step back. "That's what you're afraid of? That the infamous Gilmore legacy will repeat itself?"

"Rory, I didn't mean that. I know that you would never-"

"You're right! I would never, ever make the same mistake that you did. I don't succumb to peer pressure! I, unlike you, have a sense of ethics, a sense of what is right and what is wrong. _I'm not you._" The words were out before she could stop them, and her harsh tone surprised them both.

Lorelai let Rory's statement hang in the air. She felt her eyes sting, and her vision became blurry. "You know what? I wish I hadn't gotten pregnant at sixteen. If I would've waited, I might've been more responsible. I might've raised a kid who actually respected me." The words were said in a low, dangerous tone.

Rory felt as if she'd been slapped. Many people had asked her if she'd ever regretted having Rory at such a young age, but her mother had always replied saying that Rory was too important to her. That, although she wouldn't recommend her decision, she wouldn't ever take it back.

Now, here she was, saying the exact opposite.

Both Gilmores turned around, in a rage, and skulked over to their respective rooms. Rory, her face red and blotchy, her throat horse, carefully shed her clothes and put on her pajamas. Lorelai, on the other hand, dived into her bed, clothes and all

She just wanted this day to end.

* * *

><p>Lorelai woke up the next with a <em>thump!<em> Groaning, she didn't bother to open her eyes, as she felt around the floor. She had never fallen off the bed before...

She scratched at the rough sheets drowsily- but they weren't rough. They were silky, soft, comfortable. Her bed sheets were a lot of things, with a lot of wear and tear, but plush was nowhere on that list. Dropping her hands back onto the floor, she let out a small gasp.

The floor was carpeted. _Her_ floor was carpeted. She pushed of the sleeping mask (when did she get a sleeping mask?!) and looked around. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"What the heck?" She breathed. Her room was... Not her room. It was fancy, a maroon or burgundy color, and the bed was huge.

She let out a shrill scream, and stood up quickly. Turning around, she saw a full-body mirror. She was wearing a champagne-colored lacy nightgown, the same color as both her nails and toenails. Gulping, she thought back to last night: She didn't change into this nightgown. She didn't even _own_ this nightgown.

Her hair was lying straight, just below her shoulders, no sign of the split ends that had taunted her since last week. Most of her hair was pushed back by the sleeping mask, which she had shoved onto her forehead upon discovery. Her cerulean doe eyes, were wide. She looked gorgeous, yet extremely frightened.

Sort of like Winona Ryder, in '_Heathers_.'

Where on Earh was she? Had she been kidnapped during the night? By hoodlums? Or really good interior home designers? It seemed like th only logical explanation, unless Rory had gone on some psychotic decoration spree.

Stumbling out the door barefoot, the surprises kept coming. Her house- her comfy, awesome, house- had been changed into Barbie's dream house. Except without all the stupid pink.

The floors were marble, and the ceiling was huge. There was a chandelier hanging from the roof. Slowly going down the staircase, she felt her heart pounding quickly.

"When did I become Mr. Warbucks?" She breathed. "Am I dead? Did I die and go to heaven? Or did I just drink a lot last night?" She asked herself out loud. A man was standing in her living room. He turned around, delivering the biggest surprise of all:

Christopher. Christopher Hayden.

"Hey, Lor." He said, kissing her gently, not noticing her shocked expression.

"Chris?! W-Where am I? Is this your house? W-Where's Rory?" Christopher gave her a befuddled look.

"Lorelai, are you okay? We're home." He answered slowly. _Home. _Lorelai thought. "And who's Rory?"

She felt like screaming again, but doubted that this would be considered ethical. So, instead, she looked Chris deep in the eye, and spoke with utter seriousness.

"Did you kidnap me?" Christopher burst out laughing.

"God, Lor. You kill me!" He pecked her lips once again, but Lorelai was way too confused to relish in the feeling.

"Well, you know me, I have a wicked sense of humor." She laughed nervously.

"That you do." He led her to the kitchen. "You're not still mad at me, right?"

"For what?" The brunette asked, curiously.

"For having to go away on, yet another, business trip, and leave my beautiful wife all alone." Lorelai gaped at him, before noticing the diamond ring, sitting on her finger.

"No, I-it's okay."

"Good."They entered the kitchen, where Chris rang a tiny bell. A plump woman, her face hidden behind a myriad of plates, walked into the dining room.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hayden." Lorelai gulped at her words, her breathing shallow.

"Morning." Chris said happily.

"Evening- I-I mean, morning." The woman placed the plates on the table, revealing her smiling face.

"Sookie?!" The woman- apparently, Sookie- turned to smile at her. But it wasn't one of her genuine smiled, it was a fake one.

"Yes, Mrs. Hayden?"

"It's Lorelai, and what are you doing here?!" She asked, not catching on.

"Im your chef. And I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to address my employers by their first names." Sookie replied, in a cool tone. She turned around, leaving them alone.

Lorelai gaped at the closed door. So, according to this parallel universe, inhabited by aliens, she was married to Christopher Hayden, of all people, and they lived in a huge house, while Sookie slaved away, working for them? While all these thoughts rushed into her mind, only one was coherent enought to stand out:

_What the heck is going on?!_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, although I'm not too sure wether it turned out well, or not...<strong>

**I think Lorelai and Rory are a bit OOC, but oh well.. ****Please review!**

**~ Rae**


End file.
